


World's Best Alpha

by Treo_dishks



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega Lee Dongmin, Smut, alpha Moon Bin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treo_dishks/pseuds/Treo_dishks
Summary: Dongmin's heat is a bothersome ordeal. Thankfully, he has the best Alpha in the world who knows just how to help him with it.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	World's Best Alpha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ira_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ira_R/gifts).



> This was written for [Ira_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ira_R/pseuds/Ira_R) and after reading it she agreed to beta it for me (my precious beta I love her so much).
> 
> Enjoy the lemon ;)

Dongmin groaned softly as he snuggled to one side of the bed. His body was feeling warm and his head felt light as he went through the throes of heat. 

Dongmin was an omega who lived on suppressants. He was a normal college student with issues that plagued all college students, but the only difference was that he had to go through heats at least once a month or two. 

He took suppressants on a regular basis, but this month he messed up. He forgot a few doses owing to late night studies and exams. Now, his heat was crawling all his body, taking over his mind. 

He shifted in his bed again, laying on his back this time. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. He had already sent a message to his boyfriend to come help him. His boyfriend, Moon Bin, was an alpha and Dongmin usually got through his heat with his help. Just thinking of his lover sent a jolt of pleasure down his spine, making Dongmin grit his teeth. 

Just how long would Bin take to reach him? 

Not wanting to wait, he stripped his pajamas off his sweaty skin and threw it over the side of the bed. The cool air struck his clammy skin, bringing a bit of relief. He once more turned to his side and checked his phone. 

No calls or messages. 

He threw his phone on the table in frustration and buried his face into his pillow. "Binnie, where the fuck are you," he murmured into the pillow as he felt another wave of warmth spread down his body. 

He must have dozed off a few moments because the next thing he heard was the sweet voice of his alpha as he entered the apartment. 

"Dongmin-ah? Are you in the bedro- whoa, that's a strong scent!" Bin exclaimed. His footsteps grew louder and Dongmin could almost smell his intoxicating scent. 

The bedroom door flew open and Dongmin felt the bed dip behind him. A pair of strong hands encircled him and then Dongmin could finally,  _ finally _ , relax in his alpha's arms. 

He turned around to face Bin as his own arms wrapped around the alpha. He pressed his face into the crook of Bin's neck and inhaled deeply. His nose was invaded with a variety of aromas, but mostly of Bin. The smell was too much for Dongmin to handle, and he found himself bucking his hips into the air. The latter still had his clothes on and Dongmin let out a sound of annoyance. 

"Whoa, Dongmin, are you going into heat?" Mumbled Bin as his boyfriend all but began tearing off his clothes from his body. 

"Hm, yeah," muttered Dongmin as he quickly unzipped Bin's pants. Bin let out a gasp as he felt the other's hot fingers quickly wrap around his length. 

"S-slow down, Minnie," he whispered half-heartedly as he removed the remains of his shirt off his body. He then shimmied off his pants with shaking fingers. In the end, his alpha side won over. It was not his fault, though. Dongmin was emanating a delicious scent that was turning him more wild by the minute and he really wanted nothing more than to push his omega down, mark him all over, and claim him. 

Once Bin was naked, he took control of the situation. He used his fingers to cup Dongmin's face as he leaned down to kiss him. Dongmin responded immediately, parting his lips and giving Bin permission.

Bin thrust his tongue inside and licked around before he pressed Dongmin further into the bed. Dongmin's fingers traced around his shoulder blades before they moved down to squeeze Bin's ass. 

Bin smirked into the kiss as he felt the squeeze. He knew that when Dongmin was too far gone into his heat he would turn wanton with lust. Bin knew that it was an uncomfortable ordeal, to have your mind clouded by nothing but needing to mate, but he wanted to savor this side of Dongmin. 

At the moment though, Dongmin was making it really difficult on Bin by incessantly squirming under him. His skin was hot to touch, and the Alpha in Bin was starting to lose control. 

He moved his lips down Dongmin's neck and licked at the skin there. Dongmin's scent was the strongest here. Bin nuzzled his nose over for a second before he parted his lips and bit into the skin. 

Dongmin clung to him tighter and let out a moan as he felt Bin's teeth dig into his skin. Although Dongmin was already his mate, Bin felt the need to mark him up.

"You're mine," growled Bin as his lips hovered over the mark. The words brought a whimper out of Dongmin’s lips and he brought his hair to grab at the short hair on the back of Bin’s head. Bin moved down Dongmin's body, leaving little hickeys as he did so. It was a pity that their bodies had the ability to heal very quickly, otherwise he'd have marked Dongmin from head to toe just to show everyone that he belonged to him. 

As Bin reached Dongmin's hip, he let his teeth sink once more into his skin. This time he felt Dongmin's body shudder at that contact. Smirking to himself, he licked at that spot before he finally positioned himself before Dongmin's erection. 

Dongmin's length was dripping and the head was a dark red in color. Bin looked up to find Dongmin's heated gaze over him. 

"Now, what does my beloved mate want?" He whispered sensually. Dongmin growled slightly and raised up on his elbows. He thrust his hips up a little, looking pointedly at his aching length and bit his lip. 

"I can't read your mind, baby. Say it out for me," teased Bin as he pressed the tip of his tongue along the base of Dongmin's length. 

Dongmin gasped and clenched his eyes shut. His mind was already spinning and the last thing he wanted was to be teased like this. 

"Please, suck me off, Binnie! I need you," he whined as he looked down at Bin. The latter smiled gleefully at him before he nodded. 

"Good boy," Bin said, low and breathy, earning a whimper from Dongmin. The sounds that were coming from Dongmin's throat were some of Bin's favorites. The thought that he was the reason Dongmin was moaning his throat hoarse spurred him on.

Licking his lips, Bin slowly wrapped his lips around Dongmin's length, slowly going down on him. He could taste the other's salty precum on his tongue, but it was made better by his omega’s scent that was engulfing Bin's entire being and pushing any semblance of a thought out of his head. 

His fingers sneaked under Dongmin's thighs until they reached his ass. Dongmin was already wet down there and Bin ran the tip of his index finger around the hole before he pushed it in and Dongmin’s hips lurched off the bed with the sudden pleasure.

Dongmin had his sexy alpha sucking him off while his finger was stretching him below. The stimulation had him pushing his back into the bed. His hands fell limply by his side and he clutched at the sheets as the pleasure increased two-fold. 

Bin kept up his pace in the front but he was quite slow with his fingers. He now had two fingers thrusting into Dongmin's wet entrance. Dongmin’s hole slowly got more wet, and Bin easily slid a third finger in. 

Bin was relentless in his movements. His fingers were knuckle deep in Dongmin as he tried to find Dongmin's sensitive spot. His mouth was busy as he was bobbing his head over Dongmin's cock. And as he curled his fingers a little deeper in Dongmin, the latter moaned Bin’s name loud enough for the whole building to hear and gripped onto Bin's hair. 

"Ah, there. That felt so good," he moaned, head thrown back into the pillow. 

Taking this as his cue, Bin then mercilessly thrust his fingers against that spot. He picked up his pace with Dongmin's length, now deep throating him in rhythm to his fingers. 

All this was too much for Dongmin's heat addled body and he came right into Bin's mouth, his hips twitching violently as he pulled at the covers. His fingers dug into Bin's hair as he went through his orgasm. 

Bin swallowed the liquid with a smug expression and he withdrew his fingers after that. Dongmin whined as Bin’s fingers left him, because now he felt empty. 

Bin smiled at him and hovered over him, wiping his fingers on the sheets. He carded his fingers through Dongmin's hair and peppered his sweaty forehead with kisses. 

Dongmin, ever the needy omega, leaned into the touch and wrapped his arms around Bin. He lifted his face and kissed Bin on the lips. Then, he sunk his teeth into the juncture between his neck and shoulder, making a mark of his own. The extreme desire for Bin’s body died down a little bit and he was able to think somewhat clearly, but he was not out of the woods yet. 

He was still aroused because Bin's glorious body was pressing over him and although Dongmin had orgasmed, he hadn’t done what he needed to satisfy his craving yet. He needed Bin and his beautiful body. If Dongmin was better at articulation, he would have written verses about how much he loved and admired him. 

"Can you fuck me?" Dongmin questioned boldly. Being in heat always made him more open and vulnerable. His eyes gazed steadily into Bin's as he awaited a reply. 

Bin only smiled at him and pressed his nose against Dongmin's. "When have I ever denied you anything?" 

Dongmin smiled at him and pulled him down for another kiss. This one was fueled by passion and love. 

Dongmin's hand roamed down Bin's chiseled torso before making its way to his erection. His fingers molded themselves to Bin's cock and soon began to pump it, making his body shudder as the pleasure hit him. 

Bin moaned into Dongmin's mouth as he felt fingers over his length. He slowly blinked his eyes open and looked at Dongmin. He saw desire swimming in his eyes, but he could also see trust and love. His heart felt like it would explode just from looking into his mate’s eyes.

"How do you want it, Dongmin?" He asked. His arms that held him hovering over Dongmin were shaking as Dongmin continued to pump his length. 

Dongmin bit his lip for a moment as he considered this. He had several favorite positions, but at this moment, at the peak of his heat, what he needed was to be taken on all fours. His eyes glinted darkly as he smiled at Bin. 

"On my hands and knees," responded Dongmin in a bashful voice, as the boldness left his body with the words. His cheeks and torso were tinted a rosy color and that made him look all the more appealing. 

He released Bin's length and turned over. Bin placed his big palms over Dongmin's hips as he helped him get into position. 

The view was beautiful. On his hands and knees, with his ass lifted and legs parted, Dongmin was in the most submissive position and for his alpha. Letting out a soft sound, Bin leaned over him, pressing a few chaste kisses against his fair shoulders and back. His cock was pressing between Dongmin's butt cheeks as he bit more marks on Dongmin's back. 

"Damn it, I wish these marks would stay. They look so beautiful on you, Dongmin-ah," mumbled Bin against his skin. “You too Binnie,” Dongmin panted, turning back to lick at a mark he left on Bin’s shoulder. “The world would know you’re  _ my  _ alpha,” he said as he turned back. At this, Bin lost control and finally drew himself up as he positioned his cock against Dongmin's entrance, which was clenching over nothing as it awaited for something to fill it. Bin licked his lips and he thrust into Dongmin in one short movement. 

Dongmin's fingers tightened over the sheets as he finally felt Bin enter him and a moan tore through his chest. This was what he was missing! His heat would only dissipate when Bin fucked him like this. 

Bin's hips moved forward until they came in contact with Dongmin's ass. His cock was buried deep in Dongmin's heat and it made Bin's head spin for a moment. Dongmin was hot and wet on the inside. His ass took him in greedily, clenching around his length when he was in balls deep. 

Bin held on to Dongmin’s hips tight enough to bruise, as he began to thrust in and out of Dongmin. The pleasure coursed through Bin’s veins and made him giddy. Dongmin’s hole slowly loosened up a bit as he was subjected to Bin's movements. 

Dongmin's lips were parted as he moaned needily, knowing very well just how much his sounds affected Bin. Bin’s eyes were slightly unfocused as he splayed his fingers over Dongmin's back. His fingers left reddened bruises over the other's body as he fucked him with all that he had. 

Dongmin himself was slowly melting. The intense feeling of having his alpha fuck him through his heat clouded him, turning his mind into a blank slate. All he could think about was the feeling of having Bin's hands over him and his cock that was ruthlessly pounding into him, dragging along his insides deliciously. 

It did not help that every thrust of Bin's was accurate enough to strike him at his special spot. His fingers dug into the sheets and ripped them as he was pleasured. His back kept arching slightly and the feeling of something coiling in his abdomen got stronger. 

Just when he thought that he could not physically experience more pleasure, he felt Bin's strong fingers wrap around his neglected cock. The sound that he made was one that would have embarrassed him, but he was beyond that. 

Dongmin's hands gave in and he collapsed head first onto the pillows. Bin stroked his length a few more times before he gripped onto Dongmin's hips again. His hips were still supported by Bin's hands and this new angle had Bin's length thrusting more forcefully against his prostate. 

By now the sheets were in tatters around them from Dongmin clawing at them. He continually chanted Bin's name like a mantra as Bin moved in him. His hips were moving irregularly and Dongmin knew that Bin was close. 

In order to please Bin, Dongmin clenched his walls tightly around his alpha. The reaction he received was something he was proud of. Bin let out a deep guttural sound as he felt Dongmin clamp over him. It sent shocks of pleasure up his entire being and pushed him further towards the edge. 

He suddenly leaned over Dongmin, placing his palms by his face and thrust deeply into him. Dongmin uttered Bin's name one last time before he orgasmed around him. He shot his load onto the sheets as his body trembled all over. The feeling of being under his alpha, combined with his powerful thrusts and his musky scent, overwhelmed him. 

And as soon as Dongmin finished, Bin followed soon after. He pressed himself against Dongmin's back as he came inside him. His hips thrust harshly against Dongmin's as he continued to orgasm in him. 

Dongmin completely collapsed onto the bed beside the mess he had made on the sheets. His breathing was haggard and his face was flushed. He felt Bin's length leave him, but he was too tired to protest. Usually, he loved having Bin in him until he turned flaccid, but his heat had left him exhausted. 

He dozed off for a few moments and heard the sound of water filling the tub from the direction of the bathroom. A while later he found himself being lifted from the bed by two strong muscular arms. Dongmins instinctively wrapped his arms around Bin’s neck, as the latter carried him to the bathroom. He opened his eyes a little startled as he came in contact with the warm, bubbly water. 

"It's okay, love. I'm just giving you a nice bath before I put you to bed," he said in a soothing voice.

Dongmin sat in the tub and looked expectantly at Bin. The latter had a soft expression on his face as he turned away to find a washcloth. 

Dongmin reached out and gently touched Bin's wrist. His eyes were wide and demanding as he stared at Bin. "Join me?" He whispered as he gave Bin the best puppy-dog eyes he possibly could. 

Bin sighed as he glanced at the omega. He was really whipped for this dorky boy. He took in his cute face and the dark hair and the lanky body. Everything about him screamed omega, but there was more to him. 

Dongmin was caring to those he loved and he would listen to anyone’s troubles at any time of the day. He also had a weird side to him that Bin absolutely loved. He'd never hesitate to help Bin with his homework and he would always cook Bin his favorite dishes whenever the younger felt homesick. 

In short, he was deeply in love with Dongmin and because he was also his mate, Bin felt an extra sense of responsibility, dependence and possessiveness over his boyfriend. He did not know what he'd do without him. 

Smiling down at Dongmin, he nodded. The smile that Dongmin offered was worth squishing in the compact tub. He sat behind Dongmin as the latter leaned back against him. Their legs were pressed against each other, but it did not matter. 

Dongmin was a bit tall, but he managed to make himself small enough to fit within Bin's embrace. The soft wash-cloth moving over his body felt calming and Dongmin relaxed against Bin’s touch. His heat would soon pass in a day or two and he knew that Bin was there for him. Bin peppered small kisses over Dongmin’s shoulders.

No matter what happened, Bin would always find ways to help him. He was always there for Dongmin. 

The two of them stayed in the tub for some more time before Dongmin's body decided it was time to head to bed. 

Bin helped him out the tub and dried him with a towel. After that he carried Dongmin back to their bed, thanks to his alpha strength. 

Bin had already changed the sheets so when Dongmin laid down on it, his nostrils were filled with the scent of his favorite fabric softener and Bin’s natural scent. He clung onto the sheets with a smile as Bin slid in behind him. 

He felt Bin's arm wrap around his and was immediately surrounded by a feeling of safety and love. Their legs tangled together as Dongmin was warmed by Bin’s body. He knew that his heat would be of no issue now, not when he had the world’s best alpha beside him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it. Comment and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
